northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 57: Double Trouble! Battle of Armored Fighter 01 and Two Chaser Fighters
Oracle 57: Double Trouble! Battle of Armored Fighter 01 and Two Chaser Fighters (ダブル・トラブル！アーマードファイター01と二つのチェイサーファイターズの戦い Daburu toraburu! Āmādo Faitā 01 to futatsu no Cheisā Faitāzu no tatakai) is the fifty-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis In order to defeat the Armored Fighters, especially Anaira and Hiroyo, Rie decided to face them in a battle and to destroy again the friendship between Anaira and Hiroyo. Meanwhile, Irie faced Triskaide and Archos in a battle. Plot In Hirakawa City Hall, Rie got shocked when she found out that the Armored Fighters were on the way to stop her and Mayor Akazawa's plans. She said to herself that Mayor Akazawa might be mad at her, so she sent another group of Chariot Soldiers to Todayama District immediately. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Suddenly, a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching, so they faced them in a battle. As the battle ends, they defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, Anaira said that Todayama District returned back to normal, and they were agreed. Meanwhile, Rie stormed her office when she found out that her Chariot Soldiers were defeated by the Armored Fighters. Suddenly, Mayor Akazawa called her to ask about their plan. Because of what happened to her Chariot Soldiers a while ago, Rie didn't replied to him and instead, she aborted the video chat with Mayor Akazawa in order to concentrate herself to make another plan. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, got curious on why Rie aborted her video chat with him. He thought that maybe her Chariot Soldiers were defeated by the Armored Fighters a while ago. In Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira and Erika apologized to the Armored Fighters for waking them up immediately just to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Hiroyo, on the other hand, forgave them and they understood about their explanation. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, after the meeting with other reporters in order to cover news stories for today, Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking in Sawada District, in eastern Hirakawa City. And when she called her fellow Armored Fighters, she received again a message that three Chariot Fighters were attacking in Naganuma St. Because of this; she ordered Fatima, Chisato and Alejandra to lead the remaining Armored Fighters to head on to Sawada District; while she, Irie and Hiroyo will be facing the three Chariot Fighters in Naganuma St. And they were agreed. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo asked Emperor Ryuuen why didn't they head on to Naganuma St. to face the Armored Fighters. Emperor Ryuuen replied nothing. As they headed on to Sawada District, the Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand; Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo reached Naganuma St. And when they reached on the said location, they were surprisingly attacked by three Chariot Fighters -- Triskaide, Archos and Rie. Because of this, they transformed themselves into their armor form and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko and Hiroko asked several staff of the city hall if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers inside the city hall within the past few days. One of the city hall staff said that she saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who were running in the corridor at the third floor to head on to their location. She also said that Rie was the one who summoned the Chariot Soldiers inside the city hall. There Hiroko remembered the night when she saw Rie conducted a meeting with the Chariot Soldiers. In the Senate, Erika prepared all her paper works for the budget hearing along with her assistant. Unknown to her, Chihiro and Kazumi were also there to cover the hearing for the propsed budget for 2017. As all her paper works were all set, she saw a live footage of the battle of three Armored Fighters and three Chariot Soldiers in her laptop. Her assistant asked about what she saw, and Erika replied nothing. Then they're both went outside the office and headed on to the Session Hall. Meanwhile, Miyuki and her news team saw the battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariot Soldiers in Sawada District, so they decided to cover the said battle even if it is not a part of their assignment. The battle gets intense in Naganuma St. as the three-on-three battle was divided into two groups -- the first group was the battle between Anaira, Hiroyo and Rie; while the second group was the battle between Irie, Triskaide and Archos. There Anaira and Hiroyo teamed-up together to defeat Rie, but unfortunately Rie attacked them swiftly and faced Anaira in a battle. Meanwhile, Triskaide said to Irie that he was pity on her because of betraying the Chariot Empire. On the other hand, Irie told him that ever since she didn't trust the Chariot Empire. Archos, on the other hand, asked her on why she became part of Chariot Empire and she ambitioned to be much stronger than them. Irie answered him that she admitted that she ambitioned to be much stronger than them just because she wanted to expose the dark plan of Chariot Empire and to destroy their dark plan immediately. Because of what they found out, Triskaide and Archos attacked Irie using their respective finishers, but Irie deferred their finishing attack. On the other hand, as Rie faced Anaira, she asked her if she remembered her battle between her and Cyan. Anaira answered her that she remembered the said battle, but she said that the said battle is now part of the past, and attacked Rie. Because of this, Rie attacked Anaira using Chaser Dash, but her attack was deferred by Hiroyo using Armored Chaser Dash. Anaira thanked Hiroyo for helping her, and Hiroyo thanked her back. Rie, on the other hand, didn't accept what Anaira said, so she attacked them using Chaser Dash. As Rie used again the Chaser Dash to defeat them, Anaira and Hiroyo used their respective finishers -- Meister Upgrade Target Burst and Armored Chaser Dash -- to defeat Rie. On the other hand, Irie told to Triskaide and Archos that she is the strongest Chariot Fighter to be feared by the Chariots, and defeated them using Flash Burst. After the battle; Rie, Triskaide and Archos told them that they were not done yet and they left. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Live More (Warrior State)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 37, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 57: Thirty Seconds To Arrest The Criminal, The Zenith episode 52 and Never Surrender episode 30. *This episode marks as a new face off match of Armored Fighter 01 and Chariot Fighter Chaser after their final face off in Oracle 19: Revelation! Final Battle Turns Unlocking The Truth, as well as the face off match of three original Chariot Fighters -- Triskaide, Archos and Irie. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes